<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by yolka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793099">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka'>yolka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名君の名はw（bushi）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Long/Xu Xin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>警告：RPS规避，非现实。每一段的结尾都有作者的突然脱线，不想破坏情绪的话千万别看XD<br/>
为什么学生阶段最后一项专业课考试这么丧（。考试看不到表真是大忌讳（。“出考场冷静了五分钟以后想通了最后那道没来得及做完的题”这种感觉最讨厌了（趴在墙上不想说话）暂时不想学习也不想开实验（苦瓜脸），把这个考试前就一直暗搓搓想写的梗快速搓一篇（叫你考前不专心复习）。很短，反正要进入没有比赛看的日子了大家凑合吃吧（。</p><p> </p><p>1.本名<br/>
“马龙，过来一下。”<br/>
这就来了。他放下球拍把手使劲在身上抹了几把，吐了口气，回过身去。他看到秦志戬领着个和他身量类似的少年，站在那里招呼他。少年瞅瞅他，瞅瞅其他人，又瞅瞅他，咬着下嘴唇笑。<br/>
秦志戬和他明里暗里提过几回他上次下二队的时候的事，那时候他心里就估计着要有这么件事，暗暗地有些说不清楚的压力又有些莫名其妙的期望。<br/>
“我叫许昕。”少年笑嘻嘻地看他，眼睛亮晶晶，一丝心事也无的样子，伸过手来。<br/>
他被这自然又出乎意料的大大方方卡了一下，下意识地看秦志戬，被他师父用“还不快回答你这像个师兄样子吗”的眼刀一削。<br/>
“……我是马龙，”他又忍不住地吸了口气，握住那些细长的手指，刚刚擦干的手又出汗了。“你好，许昕。”<br/>
对方的指尖在初冬的空气里泛着凉，但手心却是暖烫的。<br/>
许昕。<br/>
秦志戬留下他们去和刘国梁汇报之后，两个人大眼瞪小眼干站在原地。对方还是那副笑嘻嘻的样子，却只安静地看着他也不吭声。他在沉默的空气中看看对方的脚又看看自己的脚，仿佛又看到秦志戬用眼睛刮他，于是他努力地挤出几个字来。“……哎你……哪一个昕？”<br/>
“日字边那个。”许昕眨眨眼，细长的手指又从袖口探了出来，在空气里比划着。“日字边一个斤。”<br/>
哦。许昕。</p><p>（这个妹妹我见过的）</p><p>2.昵称<br/>
“许昕你把网线塞哪儿去了，我要用呢？”<br/>
身后一片安静。他迟疑了一下，继续装作在背包里找东西的样子。“许昕？”<br/>
“……”这肯定不对，屋子就这么大另一个人不可能没听见。他不得不回头看看到底对方在搞什么名堂。许昕抿着嘴唇，盯着他的后背，见他转身，不闪不避地迎上他的目光。<br/>
“嗨？”他拿手在他眼前晃了晃，意思是你怎么不回答我。<br/>
“……你最近在闹什么别扭？”许昕眯起眼睛瞪他。<br/>
他心里一沉。他知道许昕并没有外人看上去那么大大咧咧，他成天嘻嘻哈哈，心里似乎什么事都不挂，但马龙知道也没有一件事会轻易从他心里滑走。“说什么呢。没头没尾的。”他硬着头皮顶回去。<br/>
“少来。”许昕嘴角一撇，“你刚才怎么叫我的？”<br/>
马龙下意识攥紧了手。不吭声。<br/>
“嗯。”许昕似乎也没打算真的等他回答，“你前几天怎么叫我的？”<br/>
马龙还是不吭声。<br/>
“你前一阵子天天在场馆里叫，上午叫五六次下午叫七八次，窗户外面的鸟儿都知道我有这么个外号啦。”许昕一边说着一边伸直了腿，用脚轻轻踹了他一下。“只准你叫，还不准别人叫啊。”<br/>
马龙不再看他，背过身去继续整理刚才被他整理过又翻乱了的背包。<br/>
“……喂，”许昕放轻了声音。“喂。”<br/>
马龙停下了手里毫无意义的折腾，窸窸窣窣的声音平息下去，这个一贯被许昕近乎聒噪的笑声和话语填满的双人间，一瞬间显得空旷又寂静起来。<br/>
“你知道的，我们不可能总是只和对方组双打啊。”许昕小声说。<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……马龙？马龙？……师兄？”<br/>
他长长地吐出一口气。许昕没有错，他也没有，教练们更没有，没有人错。<br/>
“……我知道。”<br/>
他只是心里疙疙瘩瘩的。他也不知道为什么，为这种事闹别扭让他生自己的气，可连生气都是这么莫名其妙。他到他身边坐下，手足无措地拍了下对方的肩膀。<br/>
“能让我选的话我肯定还是选你啦。”许昕冲着他挤眉弄眼，“荣不荣幸？”<br/>
他看着他故意做出那副自鸣得意的样子，他知道他是夸张给他看。但就算对方只是为了哄骗他，这样的话还是让他没法再对他板着脸拗着心说话。他放松僵硬的脸部肌肉，对着他师弟笑了笑。“我知道。”<br/>
但是许昕低下了头。他的脸上不再有那些顽皮活泼的神色，他的声音不再带着那些轻快飞扬的音调。他的话珍重而缓慢，眼神温柔又坚定。<br/>
“我说真的。”<br/>
他看着他。<br/>
“……我知道。”他轻声回答。<br/>
他们轻轻击了击掌。</p><p>“菀菀你怎么不唤我四郎了”</p><p>3.搭档<br/>
马龙是在回程的大巴上刷出那条微博来。许昕在他旁边挂着耳机睡着了，脑袋一点一点地蹭着他的肩膀。<br/>
搭档。他喜欢这两个字落在嘴唇上，带来的牢固坚实的依托感，和一层熨帖的暖热。<br/>
“没关系”<br/>
他们的名字镌在了一起，并将并排着在那里永永远远地留下去。即使有一天他们不再打双打，即使在他们退役以后。<br/>
“我们再回来”<br/>
他不做声地偏过头看着他。<br/>
看他细微颤动着的睫毛，微微抿着的湿润嫣红的下唇。看他柔软地服帖在额头上和支棱在脑后的发。看他随着呼吸微微起伏的胸口，能听到他每一次安稳的吐息，闻到他身上和自己一样的洗发露和洗衣粉的气味。<br/>
他睡在光里。作为师兄，明明自己才应该是那个处于保护位置的人，然而只是这样近距离看着他，就感觉被他的存在包裹安抚。<br/>
将将在袖口外露出一截的纤细的腕骨，正安静地伏在对方的膝上。他悄悄地伸出颤抖的手指。<br/>
那手腕看上去像是新落下的雪，感觉一旦握住就会在他手指间化成水。最终他只是用指腹轻轻地蹭过了日光下白得耀眼的皮肤。<br/>
他下意识屏住了呼吸。<br/>
许昕毫无反应。呼吸的声音又稳又长。<br/>
他的心愉快地跳到了喉咙口，在那里蓬勃地鼓动了好一会儿。他忍不住摩挲起触碰到对方的手指，那里似乎有什么暖热的东西流了进来，就像是搭档这两个字从嘴唇里说出时的感觉，却又比那两个字更加黏稠，更加甜蜜。<br/>
总有一天。<br/>
总有一天我会握住这只手。<br/>
总有一天。<br/>
我们再回来。我们一起。<br/>
他沉浸在对刚才那个瞬间的回味和对未来绵延的希望里，于是没有看见，那些原本舒展地伏着的手指，悄悄蜷起来的样子。</p><p>留不了彼此，只能留在山河。但所幸还能留在山河。其实又甜又虐的不是吗w突然现实向</p><p>4.队长<br/>
宣布完队长竞选结果后，刘国梁几不可察地顿了一顿，继续宣布新的分组安排。于是那个结果毫无预兆地落进他的耳朵里，把他的心重重地击落进万丈深渊。<br/>
他想要回头看看他，他们只隔着一个人的距离——但他每一块肌肉都僵硬，每一根血管都冻结——他做不到。<br/>
他能听到自己还在呼吸，他能看到站在刘国梁身后的秦志戬。他师父的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条冷厉的线，眼睛却是温柔地望着他——望着他们。<br/>
他有那么一瞬间想要大叫。想要狂奔。想要摔碎东西。想要——看见许昕。<br/>
这一定是他最糟糕的梦之一。只不过之前从再糟糕的梦里醒过来，房间里也有许昕，他安静的呼吸声，在被子里裹成一个茧，墙边因为他怕黑给他留的灯。所以这不是梦，永远只有现实比梦更糟糕。<br/>
训话结束，队员们三三两两地围上来，有恭喜他的，有打趣他的，有吆喝着龙哥晚上你必须请客，不对该叫龙队了的。他一一地回答，点头，眼睛却始终穿过稀疏的人群，落在另一个人身上。<br/>
许昕的嘴唇在他的目光下颤了颤，最后展开一个外人看来大概是无懈可击的笑。“恭喜啊龙队。”<br/>
所有的队员继续嘻嘻哈哈地说着话，他却只能看到他，他绷起来的下颔线和攥出青白色的指尖。他的视线大概定在了那些手指上，因为许昕几乎是立刻把手别到了身后。<br/>
许昕站成一个客客气气的姿势面对他，四肢收拢，脸上一丝多余的波澜都没有。<br/>
刺眼。<br/>
……刺耳。<br/>
他刚刚叫他什么？<br/>
他没有错。<br/>
他刚刚叫他什么……？<br/>
他在下意识里咬紧了牙根。钝痛从脸侧肌肉慢慢传递上来。<br/>
——他没有错。<br/>
错的是他自己。是他擅自生长又畏缩不前的心。于是到现在他什么都没有了。也什么都不会有了。<br/>
首先失去搭档的专权，然后失去师门的关联，连姓名和称呼，都完完全全地失去了。<br/>
我不要。他沉默地看着被许昕藏到背后却仍然在微微发着颤的那些手指，他想起他们认识的第一天，那些微凉指尖和热烫手心在他手里的感觉。<br/>
绝对不要。</p><p>师父：“许昕不是我一个人的”<br/>
徒弟：许昕就是我一个人的<br/>
青出于蓝，远远胜于蓝（摇头）</p><p>5.师兄<br/>
一首歌，两首歌，只是歌而已，又能代表什么呢？他坐在床上发着呆，几乎就要反悔。是他自作多情了吧？<br/>
门被敲响的时候，他正犹豫着要不要删掉刚才一时头脑发热做出的事情。敲门声并没有让他感到任何异常，他像平常一样开了门。<br/>
他被生涩又狂暴的吻钉在门板上。<br/>
他黑天梦里白日心里肖想过描摹过的嘴唇的味道，原来是这样的。像是夏日的雷雨劈头淋下，久旱的树木正绽发出生辣清甜的气味。<br/>
他们都变得透湿又焦渴。他们的根系盘结在一处生长，怎么可能再把纠缠的枝叶劈开？<br/>
他们不得不在窒息的边缘短暂地放过彼此。他两腿打颤，心如擂鼓，眼前发黑。马龙小口小口倒吸着气，一双眼睛却只定定地看他。<br/>
哪怕是许昕，也很少得以看到马龙的这种神色。同时混杂无路可退的绝望和孤注一掷的勇气，那是令任何人确信他终将站立在无人曾及的巅峰的意志，投注和他此生梦想同等分量的热度与渴望。<br/>
他正用这样的眼神看着他。他几乎被烫伤，烫得他想要低头，又舍不得不看他，他进退两难。敲开这扇门的是对方，于是到了他该作出回应的时候，但他几乎说不出话。<br/>
“师兄……”他喃喃着，只有这两个字是他唯一可以握住的稻草。“……师兄。”<br/>
他嚅嗫着，他无法克制地颤抖着，马龙不可能不懂，那为什么他还在等呢？是他自作多情了吗？<br/>
——马龙再次倾过身来，用唇舌回答了他噙在齿间的那句话。</p><p>（生辣清甜那不是wasabi吗）<br/>
（万一别人在昕昕屋里串门呢哥你说说这要是亲错了人）</p><p>6.爱人<br/>
“……你故意的，”许昕半闭着眼微微喘息，眼神些微地涣散开，下意识地吮咬着下唇。“你明知道我喝不了酒……”<br/>
于是马龙向着他再次俯过身去，刚好接住在洇湿的唇缝里一闪而过的舌尖。牙齿印过那瓣丰润下唇上每一处嫣红的痕迹，甜蜜的沟壑。大概这瓶酒酿得太好了，或者许昕整个人就都是甜蜜的。<br/>
而他只会放任自己向着这个甜蜜的漩涡沉下去。<br/>
“而你明知道我是故意的。”<br/>
他把浸透欲念的声音和丰醇的酒液再次压进他的喉舌里，收紧了环过细窄腰身的手臂。<br/>
别再想跑。<br/>
别再想躲开我，绕开我，避开我，离弃我，拒绝我。作为补偿，要用你自己来还我才会满意，一分也不能欠，一丝也不能少。<br/>
许昕微微仰着头看他。<br/>
最后他看着他慢慢笑了起来，从方才起就微微湿润的眼底亮盈盈的。</p><p>他掐着他的腰把他不甚温柔地提起来，十指紧扣着压到墙上。一碰到冰凉的墙面，许昕几乎是惊惶地往后躲，却只让他得以顶到更深的地方。双腿几乎有种撕裂的错觉，退无可退，逃无可逃。<br/>
他俯在他颈窝里深深地喘息着，啃咬他下颔耳垂侧颈锁骨，每寸皮肤都让他贪婪又饥渴。<br/>
“许昕……”他的嗓子哑得他自己都要听不出来。“……许昕。”<br/>
你的一切，名字，声音，气味，情态，我全都要。<br/>
“……不要……太深了……！”许昕的声音里控制不住地带了哭腔。整个人都在被前所未有地撑开和进入，彻头彻尾地失去掌握自己的能力。着力点只剩下相缠的手指和被完全打开的那处。他的腰胯颤抖着向后塌陷，一点一点被侵占到从未有过的深度，“不要了……马龙……这不行……师兄！……”他小声地抽泣起来，“师兄不要了……”<br/>
“不。”哭泣的音色只能使他动作地越发凶狠，几乎失去理智和节奏。我的。都是我的。他蹭着他拉长的颈部线条，用唇舌沿着鲜活滚烫的脉搏吻咬出新的记号。<br/>
“你得要。”<br/>
而我的一切，你全都得要。</p><p> </p><p>7.本名<br/>
全锦赛的日程拿到手上，他难以掩饰地皱了眉头。这么心急火燎，非得把一个运动员砍成三截才够用。<br/>
省队的教练旁敲侧击地问他还打不打算再调整报名安排。他沉默了几秒钟。他发给许昕的信息还没有收到回复，但他仍然摇了摇头，没什么问题，不改。<br/>
他心里知道他会收到怎样的回答，问一句也只是问一句罢了。<br/>
机会是人挣来的。他在报名册上写下名字的时候想着。</p><p>他一进场馆就四下打量，差不多在他看到的同时，许昕也看到了他，他正和别人在一场热烈欢快的谈话里，谈话还没结束，只向他眨了眨眼。于是他挑了张球台放下东西，暗自咬着牙活动腰，站在那里看了一会儿，等对方结束对话，穿越场地和人群往他这边来。<br/>
他一边转体一边打量他。<br/>
他们的身上都积了伤，有阵子没有一起打过了，将来能打几次更是未可知，恐怕也不会太多。<br/>
但他看着他，意识到的时候已经笑了起来。<br/>
许昕有点莫名其妙，但看见他笑，跟着也就笑了。还是眼睛亮晶晶，仿佛一丝心事也无的样子。<br/>
他拿着毛巾在那里站直了腰，看着他一步步向他走过来。<br/>
这是这世界上仅属于他的，最好的朋友，兄弟，战友，搭档，对手，爱人。就在这里。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.<br/>
谢谢阅读，欢迎评论w</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>梗来源：「给对方起外号来称呼的行为可见独占欲很吸引人。如果对方不能全部属于自己，至少要试试将名字据为己有，带着这种想法每天以外号称呼对方，喊对方对方会回应了，在窃喜的同时想象“如果就这样一点点成为我的…”这种独占欲强的人好棒」via：115changE<br/>这个梗一方面和他哥性格里的某部分有点契合，至于是哪一部分想必大家都知道了w但另一方面这个梗确实是日系狗血画风XD虽然我最后写出来的并不完全是按照这个梗的样子，但还是有点OOC啦w都钦点合体了OOC算什么</p><p> </p><p>关于双打这一点，真心地感谢国际乒联。如果不是团体赛规则改变以后加重了双打的砝码，这个周期还能看到这么多他俩配双真的是万万不敢想。<br/>这篇的感情发展是基本上“搭档”那一节之前俩人已经看对眼了，到了那一节连他哥都认清了自己的真实想法，至于昕昕我认为他其实早就认清了这一点。但他不会主动做什么事，更不会向对方要求什么。何况他也能感觉到他哥对他不是一点特别都没有，如果真的能一直保持现状其实没什么不好的。但是分组这件事是个完美的催化剂，分了组如果再听之任之，就真的很有可能慢慢慢慢疏远下去，毕竟生活的关联性确实被人为减少了。除非建立一种新的，不受客观情况限制的，更紧密的更信赖的，超越师兄弟或者双打搭档的关系。<br/>所以分组之后封训出来的14东京才会那么臭不要脸（这就是活脱脱的热恋期啊朋友们）。我就认为爱人那一节就发生在获胜那天晚上w。动静这么大隔壁听不听得见那是他们自己的问题和我没有关系。但我不认为那是第一次，因为我不相信热恋期的人能忍过整个封训w。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>